


My Ghost

by peachykory



Category: Degrassi
Genre: M/M, but am i really?, im just sad, sorry about this, yes I am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 08:28:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7162382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachykory/pseuds/peachykory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The events after S2E10. Tristan is in a coma, and is fighting to get out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Ghost

**Author's Note:**

> There's really no plot, I guess. Just Tristan's thoughts as he's in the coma. Major time jumps.

The coldness is what he first felt. A strange coldness that only came during the winter or in the hospitals. A hospital. That had to be it. Summer had just started. But… Why? Why a hospital. He tried to open his eyes to no avail. Something heavy was holding them down in place. Like glue sticking them shut. It felt like a dream. He could hear someone moving beside him and touching his hand, but he couldn’t tell who it was until they leaned in and spoke. 

“You’re going to be okay, Tris. They helped you, the doctors. Just take your time waking up, okay? I love you.” Miles. Of course it was Miles. His smell alone gave that away. He felt lips brush across his forehead before the presence disappeared entirely. Tristan tried calling out for him to come back, but nothing came out. 

He felt a sudden wave of tiredness go through him and his mind shut off from the outside world. 

“Tristan?” A gentle hand lightly shook his arm. It was still so cold. His feet felt the coldest. He wanted to tell whoever it was to cover them up more. “It’s Zoe. I hope you can hear me. Everyone else is okay. They have some broken bones, but aren’t as bad as you are. They’ve already been released and sent home. It’s been a whole week. Everyone is so worried about you. They made you a card. I know you can’t read it, but I’ll do it for you.  _ “Tristan, we all here at Degrassi hope you are doing well in recovery. It’s a hard time for all of us with the loss of multiple students and those injured. We wish you a speedy recovery and pray you come to soon. Love, your Degrassi family.”  _  Just about everyone signed it. The student council, your friends, the others on…” The words faded as he did. Her voice now a distant memory to him as he drifted back into slumber. 

*

How long had it been? The coldness never eased up once. The voices from the ones he loved so dearly never stopped. One minute it was his mother, then the next it was Miles, or Zoe, or Maya. They faded in and out just as he did. He wanted to wake up. He was so, so close to it. He tried again to move his fingers. This time it worked. He heard someone yell for a nurse to come in. This could be it. This could be when he finally awoke. Who would be the first person he would see? He wanted Miles to be that person. 

“Sometimes the nerves cause the fingers or feet to twitch. It’s completely normal.” That was the nurse. He came to recognize her voice over the time he was here. She would talk to him, too about current events and the latest celebrity gossip. 

“But he moved,” Miles was on the verge of shouting. “Can’t you do something?” 

“I’m sorry, but no. There’s nothing that can be done. He has to wake up on his own.”

He was trying. It was harder than Miles thought. It was so hard. He wanted to wake up and see his face again. He wanted to see his mother and father and brother. He wanted to see Zoe and Maya. Hell, he even wanted to see Winston and Zig again. How long would it be until he saw them again? How long until he was able to talk to them and laugh and just be normal again? Would he be normal again?   


"Tristan, it's Miles." Yes, he knew that. He knew his voice, but he still said it every single time. Did he really think that he would forget that voice? "It's been two months. I don't wanna rush you, but I miss you so much. Everyone does. I don't know how I've been surviving the summer without you. I wish you were awake. We went to the beach yesterday. I didn't want to leave you, but Zoe said it would be good for me to get out. We had fun. You would've had fun. I know how much you love the beach." He leaned down and kissed Tristan's hand. It was nice. 

*

The shuffling sound beside him was getting annoying. Whoever it was, wasn't talking. They were just pacing. Back and forth. Back and forth. Tristan wanted to yell at them to stop. Why wouldn't they stop? What was so wrong that they _had_ to do that? Why wouldn't they stop? "I think it's time." His mother. But she wasn't the one pacing. 

"No. I won't let you." Miles. It was Miles beside him. His arm was lifted slightly as fingers intertwined into is. "He's going to wake up." Yes. That's right. He _was_ going to wake up. 

"It's been a year," A year. Was it really that long? "We don't want him to suffer anymore." _No, No, No!_ There was no more suffering. He just couldn't wake up. Tristan tried to open is eyes, to yell out that he was still alive. 

"You don't know if he is or not," _Fight for me, Miles._ "I'm not letting you do this." 

"We can't keep him like this anymore." His mother placed her hand on him. He felt a tear drop down onto his arm. "It's too hard..." They were the ones suffering. They needed to move on with their lives. _A year._ A year taken away. How much longer would they be able to hold out? 

"I'll watch over him. I'm not leaving him. I'll even take on his medical bills, so you don't have to worry." Miles never gave up hope. He still believed he would wake up. 

*

The same cold feeling was creeping back up him. This time he could see the cold. The blurry light over him as he tried to focus on it. How long had it been since he'd last seen something other than darkness? He blinked. It was a heavy feeling on his eyes. His body felt numb and it was still hard to move. His fingers moved, though. They closed up. It felt nice. It felt so good to move them. The burning in his throat was awful. What was that in there? 

The door opened. He moved his head slightly, his eyes now adjusted better. It was Miles. It always seemed to be Miles. He was older. Much older. How long was it again? He didn't know. 

"Tris?" Miles dropped his cup and ran over to him. "Oh, my god. You're awake!" He grabbed his face and kissed him all over. This was what he missed the most. The love he felt around Miles. He missed the love he gave him. "Stay here, I'm going to get a nurse. I mean, obviously you're going to stay here. I'll be right back." Tristan watched him run from the room in a hurry. 

The nurses and doctors spent the rest of the day examining him. It was so long since the crash. _Two years_. He was gone for two years. Miles was by his side the entire time. Why? He had a life to live yet, he stayed. 

When his voice came back he asked. He wanted to know why the boy he loved so much stayed with him. Why he didn't move on and find someone else. It would have been much easier. Way easier than staying. Had everyone moved on as well? Where were Zoe, Maya, and the other now? Were they okay? So many questions to ask, but he was so tired. How could he be when he'd been sleeping for two years? He didn't want to sleep. The fear of not waking up was heavy on his brain. 

"Why did you stay?" Tristan asked, when his voice was finally strong enough to talk. He wanted answers.

Miles looked confused by this. "Because I love you." It was that simple. Miles loved Tristan enough to stay by his side after two years of being in a coma. He fought for his life. He loved him. That was the best answer he could ever ask for.

**Author's Note:**

> I think I ended this well... Let me know what you think?


End file.
